It's Our Time To Be Happy Again
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Sequel to 'I Just Want You To Be Happy' and 'I'm Trying To Be Happy Without You'. A few years later, after re-establishing a great friendship, they're finally ready to admit that they never stopped loving each other and were only ever truly happy when they were together. [Fabrevans. Unholy Trinity, Blam, Quick and Faberry friendships. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.]


**A/N: Okay, so, I have decided to write a third part in what I now call now as 'To Be Happy Series/Trilogy'. Yes, this will be the last part of the Fabrevans story, that originally was supposed to be a simple one-shot. But then, I got inspired to do more, hence, the second, and now this third and final part. This will serve as a sequel to 'I Just Want You To Be Happy' and 'I'm Trying To Be Happy Without You', so kindly check those two out before you read this.**

**Oh, and I haven't watched the finale yet but I have read the spoilers and kind of searched for Fabrevans stuff. I've seen the "I Lived" performance and I saw some Fabrevans/Overgron moments there, so... yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Glee because well, you probably know... If I owned Glee, Dianna Agron would've been a series regular all throughout, Quinn would've sung more songs and of course, if I owned Glee, Fabrevans would be endgame!**

_**Summary: A few years later, after re-establishing a great friendship, they're finally ready to admit that they never stopped loving each other and were only ever truly happy when they were together. [Fabrevans. Unholy Trinity, Blam, Quick and Faberry friendships. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.]**_

Life goes on, as they say, and Quinn can say for a fact that it is true. Going back to Yale after Danny's birthday was exactly what she needed. She directed all her attention to her studies, extra non-academic activities and college friends. She stayed in contact with, of course, her Unholy Trinity bitches and Puck. But the rest of the Gleeks, sure, she knows a little bit about what's going on in their lives, but she never made the effort to know more.

She never made a trip back to Lima after that. She ignored all invitations for a mini-Glee reunion, Christmas and New Years. There were times when she has thought about going back for a week or so, but those thoughts were quickly ignored everytime she sees the framed photo of the New Directions displayed on her bedside table. She attempted to put it away but found herself digging through boxes of her things, looking for it, mere hours after she had sealed the box shut.

It's her favorite picture of the group because it was the time they won Nationals, senior year. Everybody was smiling brightly at the camera, their trophy was held by Mr. Schue and Finn, who were raising the giant trophy in the air as if it weighed nothing at all. Besides the fact that it was probably the last picture of the group with Finn, - at least, their last picture that has all the current members at the time - it was her favorite because she sees a Quinn Fabray who looks completely happy and content with her life - with Santana on her right and Sam on her left, who had an arm around her waist.

She doesn't think she can ever let go of this memory - of them. At least, _not completely._

...

When Quinn graduates, the first thing she did is pack her things and move to New York. It's her first step on what she claimed as starting anew.

She and Dylan broke up a few months prior to graduation - before she decided to make the move. It was a mutual decision and they realized that they're better off as friends. They're both going into different directions, wanted different things. They remained good friends though - they still talk and sometimes, when Dylan is in New York, he visits Quinn. But, like what was said, they're better off as simply friends.

With the help of her friends, - but really just Brittany and Santana - she made the move to the Big Apple. They were there when she bought that apartment in Manhattan, helped her get all of her stuff into her new home and helped her settled in. She got a job as a secretary in one of the firms in New York - yes, it's not the job she was hoping for, but it'll do for now.

Santana and Brittany have kept her being in New York from the rest of the New Yorker Glee Clubbers and for that, she was thankful. In the past year that she's been in NYC, not once has she bumped into Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie or Rachel. And honestly, she's surprised of that fact, considering she's pretty sure she frequents the same places they would go to - or, at least, it's the places Santana mentions when she tells her stories about their hang-outs. But she decides she likes not bumping into them at all than to see them almost everyday because she's not sure she could face them all after not being in contact with them for more than two years.

_She probably still couldn't._

...

If ever she comes across anybody in New York that's not Santana or Brittany, she expects it to be Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel or Artie. Not once has she thought that the first person she would see in New York is none other than Sam Evans.

She was at her favorite coffee shop - the small, cozy shop that's just a few blocks away from her apartment, when she saw him - er, when he saw her.

She was in the process of paying for her favorite drink, eyes glued to the menu for something to eat when that oh-so-familiar southern accent drawls out her name. It's one she hasn't heard in so long, but one she'll never _ever_ forget.

"Quinn?"

She freezes for a split second before turning around and was face to face with Sam. He's standing in line next to her, flashing her a somewhat nervous grin. She returns the gesture, giving him a shaky smile as her drink was handed to her. She starts digging through her purse for some cash when a hand darts out and catches hers.

"It's okay, I've got it." She looks up and sees that Sam's already handing the cashier enough cash to pay for her drink and his - how he was able to order while she was fishing out money from deep inside her purse escapes her. She mumbles a quick thanks and was prepared to leave but once he asks if they could talk, all she thought of doing was nod her head in agreement.

They settled at a table near the windows - the busy streets of New York served as their background. There was some awkwardness at first but vanished around the time Sam choked on his drink and Quinn couldn't help but giggle as she patted his back.

"That's quite a way to start..." Quinn comments, still giggling as she watches Sam wipes his face off with a table napkin that she had given him. He clears his throat one last time before finally setting his eyes on Quinn.

"So, I didn't know you were in New York? Are you visiting Brittany and Santana?"

She contemplates on what to tell him, how to answer. Should she tell him the truth or tell a lie and say the she _is _visiting Britt and Santana? There is a reason why no one else but her best friends know about her move. And she's pretty damn sure that once Sam knows, it'll only be a matter of time before everyone else does. But when she looks at him once more, the truth tumbles out of her mouth before she could even think about it more.

"I actually moved here - to New York. About a year ago."

"What?" He's shocked, it is pretty obvious. But he was able to compose himself quickly. "Since when? Rachel and the rest never mentions you being here."

"That's because only Santana and Brittany know. And Puck, but he's not bound to bump into anyone of you anytime soon."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" There was a lingering question beneath it. _Why didn't you tell me?_

"Uhh... Sam, we kinda lost touch after..." She trails off, not wanting to head off a trip down to memory lane. She's pretty sure he knows what she's referring to.

After that, they made small talk. Both of them didn't want to delve on the more serious stuff - they made sure things stayed light-hearted and fun. What they didn't realize was their small talk had been going on for hours now - three refills later. They only seemed to snap out of their own little world when Quinn's phone chimed and signaled an incoming message from Santana.

_**'Where the hell are you? Britts and I are at your place, raiding your fridge. BTW, your food sucks. Get here quickly!'**_

"I have to go." She states with a heavy sigh. "Apparently, Brittany and Santana thinks the food I have at home sucks, so I need to go."

She quickly stands up, gathering her things before practically shoving them into her oversized purse.

"Quinn, wait." His hand darts out to wrap around her wrists, stilling Quinn's movement. She glances at him, seeing a nervous look etched on his face.

"Yeah?"

"We should - umm... We should catch up some other time." He suggests nervously. All she did was smile at him.

"Yeah, sure." She nods before snatching her arms back. She quickly fled the shop soon after and it was only when she was completely out of his sight that he realized something.

He doesn't even know how to contact her. He's pretty sure she still has the same number but knowing her, the only persons out of the New Directions that she'll bothering replying to are Santana, Brittany and Puck. And he didn't even get to ask where she now currently lived - although he highly doubts that she'll tell him.

How the hell were they going to catch up?

...

Quinn was lounging on her living room, searching for something good to watch on television, when she heard a knock on the door. She glances up at the door, confused. There were three people who knew where she lived and none of them ever bother knocking before barging in her place - each of them have a key to her apartment after all. She's pretty convinced that she misheard the knocking and was headed to the kitchen when she heard it again. Grumbling slightly to herself, she drags her way to the door and swings it open.

"Hey."

"Sam!" She's momentarily surprised before she opens the door wider, gesturing for him to enter. She stares at Sam as he examines the room.

"Nice place."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn crosses her arms. "How did you even know where I live?"

"I asked Santana." He shrugs, plopping down her couch and snatching the remote from the coffee table, perching his feet on top of it. She grumbles something about killing Santana before looking back at him.

"Again, I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, we should catch up." She sighs, closing the door from behind her before walking towards Sam and grabbing the remote from him. She turned the tv off before she sat down next to him.

"Hey!" Sam protested. "I was waiting for Avatar to come on."

"You've watched Avatar lots of times."

"36 times." She rolls her eyes at that because about three years of not seeing him, he's still pretty much the same. And it comforts her in a weird way that Sam didn't change all that much. It's nice to know that he's still the same Sam she met in high school - the one that she fell in love with, all those years ago.

Catching up was more comfortable than any of them expected. Quinn had always been more or less comfortable with telling Sam what was on her mind - something that she learned never changed when she tells him when and why she moved to New York and why she didn't tell anyone. As she was telling him this, his gaze was unwavering, listening intently to every word she's saying, as if committing them to memory - and knowing Sam, he probably is. He's never been one to judge anyone - no matter how you seriously fucked up, he will always accept you, and Quinn's not an exception.

"So, enough about me..." Quinn shifts in her seat, a box of pizza and a bottle of wine later - not a good match, but it'll do. "What about you? What brings you to New York? Are you here for Rachel's play because I thought that wasn't until next month?"

"So, you keep tabs on them, huh?"

"Sam..." Sam looks at Quinn, mid-bite of the last slice of pizza in his hand. "Don't try to change the subject." She gives him a pointed look because it was obvious that he was delaying answering that question - if his slow chewing and swallowing was any indication.

"Like you, I also moved to New York. Moved back to the Big Apple almost two years ago. I got this job offer to be a football coach at a local school. Sure, leaving McKinley was hard but I figured most of my friends are already in New York and besides, Blaine and Rachel were finally able to convince me to go. As of now, I am currently sharing an apartment with Artie, and well, I get by so everything's fine."

She nods and they stay silent taking in all the information they got out of the other.

"So.. I have to get going." Sam announces, fiddling with his phone as Quinn looks up, an eyebrow raised. Quinn wordlessly leads both of them towards the door and Sam takes a step out before turning back to the blonde.

"I really hope this isn't the last time I will see you." He gives a smile which she returned - albeit only a small one.

"I hope so, too. I'll see you around, Sam."

He leans forward and gives her a quick hug before walking away, Quinn watching him until he's out of sight.

...

They started hanging out a lot after that. So much that Quinn's not at all surprised whenever she sees Sam lurking around her house, waiting for her or when he visits her at work occasionally. The coffee shop near Quinn's place became their regular hang-out place whenever they weren't at her apartment.

It became a routine. On weekdays, Sam would drop by her place and they would get their morning coffee before parting ways - they did this so many times that they're on first name basis with the baristas there, who often jokes about them being perfect for each other. On Friday nights, she could expect Sam to show up at her place with some takeout with him and they would put on a random movie or three and both would often fall asleep next to each other halfway to the third movie. And on Saturdays, they would spend it walking at the park or having either breakfast or dinner and when the night falls, Quinn watches Sam at his gigs at a bar downtown.

They've easily became best of friends to the point that Santana even jokes that Sam's replacing them as her best friends and Brittany asks them one time if they're back together to which Sam just chokes on his drink while Quinn repeatedly denies the issue.

It wasn't that it never crossed their minds because both were pretty sure that they've flirted with each other a couple of times now, and whenever they get a little tipsy or downright drunk. But neither made a move to do more than just flirting.

Besides, it would be easier to stay friends than to be something more.

...

Sam asks her to go to dinner with the rest of their friends who's currently in New York. He figured that it was probably time for her to show her face there. Everyone knows by now - even the ones _not _in New York - that she's been in New York for a year now and was insisting that she come to their bimonthly dinners ever since Sam told them about Quinn being in the Big Apple. According to Sam, Rachel was set on finding her and dragging her to their dinners if she doesn't show up soon.

So that is why one Monday night, she's standing in front of Kurt and Blaine's apartment, a homemade plate of cookies in hand, fist raised and ready to knock. But before she could do so, a voice from behind startles her. She inwardly groans as she waits for Sam to stand next to her.

"Knocking isn't really necessary You could just enter."

"I could." She whispers, eyes locked into the batch of cookies she had made earlier. "But I'm nervous."

"Why?" He chuckles. "Everybody's damn right excited when I told them you'd be coming."

"I'm scared." She whispers again.

"There's no reason to be." He mutters against her ear. "I've got you." He grabs her arm before he opened the door and led them inside.

"Hey guys! I've got Quinn with me." Everybody seemed to stop whatever it was that they were doing as soon as they heard Sam' voice echoing throughout the house. Rachel was the first to practically skip towards them before engulfing Quinn into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn, you're really here!"

"Rach, let go." When Rachel finally releases her, the perky brunette was immediately replaced by Kurt's slim arms then Blaine's, Artie's and Mercedes'. Brittany and Santana were also there, but didn't get up to hug her, like the rest of them did. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sam smiling at her and when she turns to glance at him, he sends a wink her way, which goes unnoticed by the rest of their friends - at least, they think so.

Finally going to see her former club mates was a great feeling. It was like coming home, to the few people in this world she'll always consider her _family. _No matter what happens, they'll _always _be her greatest friends and her family.

...

"Yeah, sure bail on me on the last minute every damn time!" Quinn practically yells at her phone once Santana had hung up on her. They had planned on watching the new Angelina Jolie movie since last week but for some reason, Santana - and Brittany, by extension - had, yet again, bailed on her. It had been an on-going thing for a few weeks now, they would plan some get together of some sort then everyone would bail on the last minute. Quinn thinks they do it on purpose sometimes - the reason why, she's not sure of.

"So, Artie had some last minute editing to do to his new film..." Sam announces as he sidles up beside her. "And Mercedes' just texted me about meeting up with her producers for something, I don't know."

"What?! This is the third time everybody ditched us for the last month."

"We could just go." Sam suggest, shrugging his shoulders before shoving his hands into his pockets. "We could reschedule, when everybody's available and -"

"Oh, hell no!" Quinn insists, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him towards the ticket booth. "I want to see Angelina Jolie, with or without them. It's not my fault they suddenly decided they have some other plans and ditched us and -"

"Okay, Q." Sam cuts her off as they stood in the front of the line. "Two tickets, please."

She made a move to get her wallet from her purse but Sam's hand stopped her before she could even open her purse.

"Don't think I'll let you pay for your ticket."

"Sam, let me pay for my ticket." She insists. "We're not on a date, you know?"

He gives her a cheeky grin. "I know. We're going to watch a movie, then we're going to grab something to eat before I walk you home. Totally not a date, unless you want it to be." He winks at her before he starts walking towards the theater but stops and turns around when he notices that she was not following him.

"Quinn..."

"Yeah?" She looks up.

"If this _was _a date, I would kiss you after walking you home. But I'm _not_ going to do _that_." He chuckles making her roll her eyes at him. "Now, come on! We're gonna miss Angelina Jolie!"

...

"What's up Baby Mama?" Puck greets as he barges into Quinn's apartment. Then he looks beside her and raises his eyebrow at the man perched on the couch next to Quinn. "What up Trouty?"

"Hey man." Sam nods his head at him, offering him a bottle of beer. Puck merely shook his head before turning his attention to the ex-Cheerio. "So, you and blonde Biebster here back together or...?"

"Shut up, Puck." She hisses at him before taking a glance a Sam, who had his arms draped at the back of the couch, making it look like he's got his arms around her. Puck raises an eyebrow at Quinn, who scoffs at him. "We're _not. _We're just friends."

"And why don't I know about your re-established _friendship_ with Sam?"

"You would..." She starts, pointedly. "But you went awol for the last few months, Puckerman. Haven't heard from you for a while."

"Yeah." Puck plops down on the couch, squeezing his way in-between Sam and Quinn, forcing the two of them to move apart. "Been around the country for the last few months, haven't been able to return any of you guys' messages."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes at him, shoving him. "What the hell are you doing here, Puck?"

"Yeah, right. See, I dropped by because I went back to Lima last week and I bumped into Girl and Boy Chang and we hung out and did you know that they're finally getting married next month? Anyway, so we were at Breadstix and I mentioned going to New York so they said -"

"Puck." He stops and looks at Sam, waiting for him to say something. "Get to the point."

"Right." Puck grabs his backpack from where he dropped it on the floor and began rummaging through his stuff. A few beats later, he pulled two invitations out. He handed them to Sam and Quinn, who immediately tears it open. "Mike and Tina asked me to deliver that to all you New Yorkers. They mentioned every one of the New Directions being a part of their bridal party. Well, the original ones plus Sam and Blaine."

"Okay."

"I was going to stop by to you and Artie's apartment after this, but since you're here..." He pulled out another invitation - the one addressed to Artie - and shoves it in Sam's hand. "..Could you give him that? That way, I won't have to go there, less work for Puckerman."

"Yeah, sure man."

"So, watch you guys watching?" Puck asks after a minute, draping his arms around the both of them.

"The Notebook." Sam said, almost grumbling. Quinn giggles at his reaction.

"Hey, you lost fair and square so deal with it."

"Lost what?" Puck inquires, glancing between the two of them.

"We were playing darts at some bar last night and we made a bet, if I win, he'll have to watch whatever movies I pick. We've been watching Nicholas Sparks since noon."

"Damn, sucks man." He removed his arm from around Sam to pat his back. "What did you bet on?"

"Oh.." Sam starts. "I dared her to kiss me if I won."

"Like make out?" Puck asks. "With tongue?"

"Gross, Puck. Why the hell are you asking that?"

"Shut up, Lady Fabray and let Sammy over here answer my question." Puck gives Quinn a pointed look before turning back to the man on his other side.

"Make-out, sure." Sam shrugs. "With or without, doesn't matter. Two minutes."

"Damn, that would've been hot." Puck comments, making Quinn hit him repeatedly on his arms. "You should've won, man!"

"Okay, that's enough." Quinn declares, standing up and pulling Puck with him. "Go to Brittany and Santana's or something."

"Why?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her as she continues pushing him towards the door. "You want to have Evans all by yourself, huh? If you wanted to, you could've just told me. I'm _sure_ Sammy over there wants that as well."

"Get out Puck!" She successfully manages to push Puck outside before she slammed the door in his face.

...

A week before Tina and Mike's wedding, the Unholy Trinity, Sam, Mercedes and Artie made the trip back to Lima. Unlike the rest of them, who's been going back to Lima during the holidays, Quinn haven't been back to Lima for nearly three years. She opted to spend the holidays in New Haven rather than in Lima.

Once in Lima, Tina and Mike were able to arrange a get-together dinner. So, a few hours after their plane landed on Lima, everyone was at Breadstix, seated in a long table, chatting amongst themselves. Quinn was talking to Sam when suddenly, Tina placed herself beside the blonde, Mike behind her.

"Hey guys!" Quinn turns away from Sam to give Tina a hug. "Congrats! It's about time."

"I know." Tina giggles and hugs Sam after both girls let go of each other. Quinn took the chance to give Mike a hug as well.

"Listen, can we ask you guys a favor?" Tina asks after pulling away from Sam. She went next to Mike, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure." Sam smiles warmly at the couple, then looked at Quinn who was eagerly nodding at them.

"Could you guys sing at the reception?"

"What?"

"Okay, before you say no, just - we asked everyone to sing something. I think they've decided that the Troubletones would perform and Rachel would do a solo to name a few." Mike states, rather hurriedly.

"We want you to do a duet."

"What?"

"Oh, come on!" Tina all but whines at them. "I - _we _absolutely loved your version of Lucky when you sung that on the duets assignment. So, we were wondering if you guys could sing that?" Tina looks at them hopefully, that it's hard to say no. Pretty soon, both Sam and Quinn found themselves nodding at them.

"Great. Thanks guys! I love you." Tina gives them a hug before wandering to where Jane, Madison, Kitty and Artie were, with Mike in tow.

"So..." Sam turns to Quinn. "We should practice, right?"

...

Two days later, Sam and Quinn were at the Fabray's living room, practicing for their performance. Sam was walking around the room with his guitar, strumming randomly as Quinn glances at him, amusedly.

"Are you really going to pace around there like what you did the first time we ever practiced 'Lucky'?"

"I'm not going to point of the solar system, you know? You don't have one." Sam looks at her. "Now come on! Break time's over, get over here so we could rehearse."

"Just start playing. And we'll sing."

"Tina and Mike _loved _our performance then so we'll do it exactly as before. Now get over here and grab my hips." She giggles at him as she walked closer. Once she's standing beside him, she puts a hand on his shoulders.

"I'm never going to get you to grab my hips, am I?" Sam asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Start strumming."

They went through the whole song thrice and at the end of the song, Quinn looks up at Sam's intense stare at her. His eyes quickly flicker to her mouth for a second before they're back to her eyes.

It all feels familiar. Like junior year high school familiar. But when Sam starts leaning in, instead of backing away like she did all those years ago, she stayed still, eyes closed, waiting for Sam's lips to touch hers. Their lips were brushing against each other's and all Sam had to do was press his lips on hers when...

"Quinn!" Santana and Brittany stumbles into the house, giggling but stops when they saw Sam and Quinn, who upon seeing the two, sprang apart.

"Oh, wow! Didn't realize Guppy Lips was here. We could just come back and you two could do... Whatever it is you're doing." Santana starts tugging at Brittany's arm.

"No, you girls stay." Sam quickly stops them before he started fixing his things. "I'm going to go. Just - yeah." Once he got his things together, he walks over to Quinn and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Q." He whispers against her ear before walking out the door, saying goodbye to Santana and Brittany as he passed by them. Once he was out of ear shot and out of sight - Brittany watched Sam by the window until he was gone - the two turned to their best friend, eyebrows raised and with matching smirks on their faces.

...

"So, you and Sam?" Brittany asks as Quinn passed them a cup of coffee, making the other blonde groan. Quinn tried ignoring her best friends by cleaning up the living room and stalking off to the kitchen, but it's kind of hard when they're following her wherever she went. So, after turning on the coffee maker, she turned to her friends, prepared to answer whatever questions they have.

"You and Trouty Mouth seem to be getting awfully close since you two bumped into each other about five months ago."

"We're _just friends_."

"Yeah, likely story." Santana rolls her eyes. "I'd believe that if you two weren't so attached to each other. Really, Tubbers, I can't believe you're replacing the Unholy Trinity with Guppy Lips."

"I am not replacing anybody." Quinn glares at her. "And if I remember correctly, you two are the ones bailing on our plans, not the other way around."

"Whatever Q." Santana waves a dismissive hand in front of her. "Not the point of this conversation. If Britt and I didn't come over, you'd probably be swapping spits with Sam right now."

"Yeah, totally." Brittany agrees, watching amusedly as Quinn drops her head against the counter.

"Just admit it Fabray, you still love -" The Latina was momentarily interrupted when Quinn hits her in the arms. "Hey! Stop hitting me, alright! Deny it all you want but I know you still love him." Santana finishes off with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Sam still has feelings for you as well." Brittany pipes up, smiling warmly at the other blonde.

...

The wedding takes place a few days later. Everybody, being a part of the entourage, was busy. Everyone was paired up: Artie with Mercedes, Brittany and Blaine, Santana was paired with Puck, Rachel and Kurt were partners and, Sam and Quinn would walk down the aisle together. Mercedes was the maid-of-honor while Artie served as the best man. The rest of the New Directions, - Kitty, Marley, Sugar, Joe, Jane, Roderick, etc. - as well as Mr. And Mrs. Schue, were invited as well, though they were not part of the entourage.

It went off without any trouble. Mike teared up a bit upon seeing Tina at the end of the aisle, walking to him. Tina, as well as a few other women, tears up when Mike said his vows to her. There was a lot of stuttering on Tina's part - not pretend, though - when she delivers her speech and vows to Mike. Everybody just about awed when they said '_I do_' and cheered when the priest finally said the words '_You may now kiss the bride_' and Mike kissed Tina passionately.

Everybody headed off to the reception at a fancy hotel in Lima immediately after the pictures were taken. And as requested, the former New Directions started with their performances. So far, Mercedes and Artie had done their number, The Troubletones had performed, Kurt and Blaine sang a lively duet and Rachel had just belted out her solo.

It was now time for Sam and Quinn's duet number.

"So..." Quinn's voice was heard as she waits for Sam to finish adjusting his guitar. "Congratulations to Mike and Tina! You guys deserve the best and I think you guys are totally meant to be together! As per requested, Sam and I will sing a duet for you guys, I hope everybody would like it." She returns the microphone to the stage, dragging it over to where Sam was standing - in the middle of the stage.

She places a hand on his shoulder and they performed the song exactly like the first time they ever sang it, except this time, they were at a reception, not at the choir room.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

And just like before, they were holding hands and smiling at each other, gazes fixed only on one another, at the end of the song. They only seemed to snap out of it when people started clapping. Quinn was the first to pull away, going to Tina and Mike to give them a hug, while Sam just watches her as she walks away.

...

"May I have this dance?" Quinn looks up and sees Sam extending his hand out for her to take. She's exhausted by now - having danced with Kurt, Blaine, Joe and Puck - and she's also slightly drunk but she had promised Sam that she would save him a dance so, although her feet were aching, she still nods before clasping her hand in his.

They moved over to where Tina and Mike, Brittany and Santana, Jake and Marley, Mason and Jane, and, Artie and Kitty were currently dancing. Sam places his hands on her lower back as hers wraps around his neck as she lays her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

They exchanged a few words, making small talk while swaying in time with the low music.

"Quinn..." He says her name, his voice dropping to a low husky tone. The atmosphere around the two of them suddenly changes - what was light and fun just a minute ago turned into a tensed and heavy one. When she looks up, she sees Sam looking at her intensely.

"Yeah?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. He tucks her hair behind her ear, letting his hand slides down her cheek and caressed it softly and lovingly. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion but he leans in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Lor Menari." His breath tickles her ear. He pulled away slightly only to lean in again, this time capturing her lips in his. He doesn't pull away immediately like the last time he kissed her - it was around the time of Daniel Schuester's second birthday, if she remembers correctly. This time, there was time for her to kiss him back, and so she did.

When they pulled away, their foreheads were pressed together and they gave each other a small smile, continuing to dance in time to the music.

...

Sam offers to walk her to her hotel room since between the two of them, - although they were both drunk - he's probably more capable of walking without bumping into something or causing some sort of accident. They ignore all the yelling and suggestive smirks from their friends on their way out. Especially Santana, who was the least subtle of them all. Well, and Puck, too.

The elevator ride up was silent, although not an uncomfortable one. Quinn's leaning her head on his shoulders and Sam's arm was around her shoulders, his hands were twirling the ends of her hair - not that she noticed.

When the elevator opened, he practically had to carry her to her room so she won't fall and cause some kind of injury on herself. He struggles to open the door and glances at Quinn, who was leaning on the wall. Quinn sort of stumbles her way towards the door and once she's one step inside the room, Sam starts making his way to his room. He stops his movements, however, when Quinn's hand darts out and prevents him from going any further.

"Yeah?" He asks but instead of saying anything, Quinn pulls him back to her, lips colliding with his in a heated and passionate kiss. She presses her flush against him, making him moan in her mouth. His arms were wrapped tightly on her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her mouth leaves his to place kisses on his neck and she hooks her legs on his waist when he hoisted her up.

They stumble inside her room and she removes his suit, starts unbuttoning his shirt and he's tugging at the zipper of her dress. Sam all but drops Quinn on the bed and he hovers on top of her, he stares at her for a moment before she smiles, reaching up to connect their lips once more.

...

When Sam woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. He sits up in search for Quinn but does not see any sign of the blonde in the room. He groans, burying his face into a pillow for a while before dressing himself up with his clothes that were scattered around and retreating to his room to take a shower and change his clothes.

When he was done, he receives a message from Blaine, wondering where he is and that they were all at the restaurant across the street, having lunch. He's also asking if he will join them. Sam typed a quick reply before starting his way to the restaurant.

It was easy to spot where his friends were sitting. After all, they got the longest table. Sam immediately scans the room for Quinn and found her sitting in between Puck and Santana. Blaine was the one to notice him come in and Sam sighs, sitting next to Blaine.

Throughout the whole lunch, Sam tried to catch Quinn's eyes but her gaze remained on her plate, not bothering to look up once - even when Santana and Puck were having a conversation with her. He tried talking to her when they were on their way back to the hotel, but she either can't hear him - which is unlikely - or she's pretending she doesn't hear him.

He gives up when Quinn headed immediately to her room, slamming the door shut and everyone heard her lock the door. He could hear Santana muttering, wondering what the hell Quinn's problem is. He wants to follow her, but wasn't able to do so when Rachel drags him to Puck's room for some 'bonding time' with the New Directions. Well, except Quinn - who was in her room - and Mike and Tina - who are on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

He was there in Puck's room with everyone else. Sam was, at least, physically present. But his mind was somewhere else - thinking about the blonde about four doors down.

It frustrates him that she won't talk to him. Hell, she won't even _look _at him. _What the hell?_

...

Their trip back to New York was awkward. Sure, the others were with them but everybody just sorts of assumed that they would be sitting together, so when they board the plane, everybody's paired off with someone else, leaving the two of them to sit together. Neither said a word to the other - Sam busied himself by reading comic books, stealing a glance at the girl beside him every once in a while, and Quinn drowns the whole world by listening to music and drifting off to sleep.

As soon as they're back to New York, Quinn was immediately gone. She hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to at least Santana and Brittany before she took off, leaving most of them confused before glancing at Sam with a questioning look, to which he responds by simply dropping his head down and sulking for the rest of the day.

He tries calling her, sending her messages for the next few weeks. He was at the coffee shop everyday, hoping that she would eventually go there but when he asked a barista, he was told that Quinn hasn't been coming there for some time now - the last time she came in was before they went to Lima. He tried to go to her apartment but she wouldn't answer or open the door. He even thought of asking Santana and Brittany for help - anything, really, to get Quinn to talk to him.

The silence was killing him. Not knowing where she is, how she is, it was like torture. He was so used on seeing her on a daily basis that the fact that he doesn't get to do that now feels like he's missing a part of him or something. But most of all, it's killing him not knowing how she felt - about him, about what happened, about everything. It crossed his mind that Quinn might not feel the same as he felt but he's pretty sure - drunk or not - that she, at least, felt something because what happened would _not _have happened if she doesn't feel something for him.

_Nothing would've happened if she didn't love him like he still loves her._

...

"Hey man. Can I ask you something?" Sam plops down on a seat next to Blaine as they wait for Rachel to finish her rehearsals. As friends of the one and only Rachel Berry, they were given permission to watch her rehearsals - Rachel's been begging them to come and watch for weeks. The two best friends had nothing to do for the day so they decided to pay Rachel a visit.

"Yeah, sure man." Blaine nods his head in agreement, eyes still fixed on watching Rachel recite her lines on stage.

"It's about Quinn." Sam admits with a heavy sigh.

"What about Quinn?" This time, Blaine turns to Sam, his attention now focused on him.

"We... Umm... We - At Tina and Mike's wedding - we, you know... when we left early and I walked her to her room and - we - just..." Sam trails off, not wanting to say it out loud. Besides, he's pretty sure Blaine has an idea of what he's trying to say.

"_Oh._" Blaine blinks at him, surprise etched on his face for a moment before he clears his throat. "What - what happened -?"

Sam answers by simply groaning at him, burying his head in his hands as he sinks down further on his seat.

"No. I meant after _that._" Blaine supplies. "Like the morning after, or something."

"Nothing." Sam lifts his head to look at him. "She was gone when I woke up and we haven't been able to talk since."

"What about the plane ride back home?"

"She outright ignored me during the whole flight and you all saw how she disappeared almost immediately when we got back." Sam answers, with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "She's been ignoring and avoiding me ever since."

"Well, you two really should talk."

"I'm trying to reach out to her, she's the one who won't return any of my calls and messages."

"Well, try harder." Blaine pats him on his back. "Nothing will happen if you just give up now."

"I didn't say I'm giving up. Not now, not ever. It's just so damn frustrating, you know?"

"Well, just to give you some words of encouragement..." Blaine waits until Sam's looking at him before continuing. "Everyone's rooting for you two."

...

He finally sees her a few days later. He's not expecting to see her but he still comes to the coffee shop everyday. He doesn't get his hopes up though because he knows she _is _avoiding him. He just goes and orders a drink before sitting there for a little while before heading to work. It's what they usually do before and he feels as if he's day isn't complete if he doesn't get a drink from there - although, he can't say his day is _complete _because Quinn's not there next to him, insisting that she pay for her drink even though she never did because Sam won't let her.

But when he sees her, instead of feeling extremely happy that he finally got to see her, he feels angry and upset and downright jealous.

Because when Quinn enters the establishment, she's not alone. She enters, all beautiful and perfect, with none other than Dylan. Dylan as in her ex-boyfriend from Yale, Dylan as in the very same Dylan that claims to have made Quinn happy - happier than when she was with Sam - at one point in her life. Sam doesn't hate they guy - after all, he saw that Quinn _was _happy then. But just because he doesn't hate him, does not mean that he likes him.

Sam was able to hide himself from their view as he watches them walk up to the counter and order their drink. She's laughing at something he said and Sam clenches his fist upon seeing her smile so freely. Sam notices however that she still ordered her favorite drink and he wants to walk over there to pay for it - out of habit, if anything. But Dylan had already done that for her.

He's fine with what's happening - at least, he's convincing himself that he is. But when he sees Quinn reach out and wrap her arms around Dylan and Sam sees that she's wearing the 'Quinn' bracelet Dylan gave her all those damn years ago, he couldn't take it anymore. He all but stormed his way out of there. He doesn't even realize that he had caused quite a scene by storming out and that Quinn's head snapped in his direction as he was pushing his way out the door.

He doesn't see the guilt and longing look on her face.

...

"Hey!" Quinn greets as she takes a seat on the chair in front of Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel replies happily, passing Quinn a glass of orange juice.

"What's up?" Quinn asks.

"Have you talked to Sam lately?" Quinn stops mid-sip of her drink. She quickly swallows her drink, setting her glass down before shaking her head.

"Nope. Not in a while. Why?"

"Nothing." Rachel whispers.

"Rach..."

"It's just that..." Rachel starts. "I'm worried about him. He's been distant ever since we got back. I don't know, but I think something happened in Lima. Then I saw him the other day all red and clenched fist so I asked him what was wrong and he basically just told me to shut up and mind my own business. He just snapped at me like that."

"Why are you telling me all this, Rachel?" Quinn asks, warily.

"Well, I talked to Blaine, maybe he knows what happened or what's been happening to Sam. I didn't really understand everything he said but I caught the part where he mentioned you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you could talk to him? Sam?"

"Why me?"

"Because I think he'll talk to you." Rachel smiles at her sadly. "Whenever something's bothering me before - when Finn was.. When he was still here, he was the first person I would call."

"What does that have to do with -"

"I think you can help Sam. With whatever he's going through right now, whatever problems he have right now. I was used to calling Finn because he was the love of my life and he's helped me with my problems a lot, he never judged me, and I don't know if you still aren't aware or simply denying it to yourself... But you're the love of Sam's life, and I _know _you can help him, just talk to him."

"Rachel, I don't think -" She was cut off by the sound of Rachel's phone ringing. She waits until Rachel got off the phone. Rachel then tells her that she's got a meeting with her manager and that she has to leave, so Quinn stood up and hugged her friend.

"Just think about it, Q. The Sam thing, just think about it." Rachel told Quinn before she walked out of the shop, leaving Quinn alone.

...

"Can we talk?"

She barely manages a nod before he's pushing his way inside her apartment. She's kind of surprised that Sam came over - they haven't seen each other since Lima. She wants to say that she was just busy but in all honesty, she _is _avoiding him - she's not ready to talk to him, to talk about what had happened _that _night. So, sure, she's avoiding him but she's not yet ready for that confrontation.

She takes time closing the door - partly to collect her thoughts and emotions, partly because she doesn't want to know _his _thoughts and emotions. After all, there is a reason why they haven't talked to each other for quite a while.

She joins him in the kitchen, taking small, cautious steps once she saw his rigid posture and clenched fists. She hasn't seen him in a while now but knowing him, she's pretty sure that whatever's bothering him has something to do with her. _She could just tell._

"What are you doing here?" She asks a few minutes later. She's finally standing next to him and she almost reached out to touch his shoulders or slide her fingers in between his, but changes her mind, realizing that she doesn't know how he'll react to what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Sam..."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I - I'm not -"

"Bullshit Quinn!" Sam yells, taking a step towards her, almost making the blonde in front of him cower in fear. "I think you and I both fucking know that you've been avoiding me, ever since the stupid, fucking wedding!"

"Sam..."

"I saw you the other day. With Dylan."

"Why does it matter? I'm _just_ friends with Dylan, just like I'm _friends _with you."

"Yeah, and did you sleep with him too because he's your friend just like _I'm your friend?_" He fumes, coming closer to where she stood.

"That's different, I didn't mean - it was never my intention to sleep with you that night."

"I know, that's why you've been avoiding me, right?"

"Sam, just forget it, okay? Just pretend it never happened." Quinn held both hands up in surrender.

"_Pretend it never happened? _Are you seriously asking me to do that?" Sam practically yells, making Quinn cringe. "It that what you've been doing? _Forgetting about it? _Because, if you are, then please, Quinn, _enlighten me. _How the hell are you able to do that? Because I can't get it out of my mind, I can't get _you _out of my mind. And when I finally saw you after weeks of not being able to, I see you with him?!"

"Why does it matter if I'm with him. He's just a -"

"Damn it, Quinn! Don't you get it? I'm still - I still -" He couldn't seem to find the right words to say so instead he surges forward and captures her lips in his in a deep and passionate kiss.

She kisses back almost immediately.

Then he's got his arms wrapped around her waist and she loops her arm around her neck. Her other arm tugs him closer by pulling at his hair. One of his hands traveled from her waist to cup her cheeks as he deepens the kiss even more. He's got her trapped between himself and the counter before he lift her up and got her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth leaves hers, making its way against her earlobe, her neck and her shoulder blades. She yanks his head back and presses her lips in his. He presses himself closer to her and when he pries her mouth open and his tongue was battling with hers, he suppresses a groan, and all of a sudden, it was like Quinn was brought back to reality and pulled away from him, creating as much distance between them as possible considering their current position.

"Sam..."

"I love you."

She freezes for a while and tears her gaze away from his. She pushes hard on his chest, making him stumble backwards before hopping off the counter and starts pacing around the kitchen while Sam just watches her while trying to catch his breath.

"You can pace around all you want, ignore me if you want." He catches her arm and turns her around so that he could look at her. She's got her head down so he uses his hand to lift her chin up so he could see her beautiful eyes. "It's not going to change the fact that I'm _in love _with you. I never stopped."

"Stop, please." Her voice pleads and her eyes starts welling up with tears. "Just, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Her lips started to quiver and she pauses, trying to regain composure. "...I don't - I can't... Sam."

"We're finally in New York together. We're here, on the same place, living in the same city. We don't have to do the long distance thing anymore." He takes a step forwards and reaches out his hand to wipe the tears dripping down her face. "This is our time now, Q. Fate or whatever is finally giving us the chance to be happy. I've only been truly and completely happy when we were together."

She looks at him and gives him a small smile, taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together before giving it a squeeze.

"Me too." She admits. "But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if we don't - Sam, I don't want to risk whatever we have right now. If ever we don't - I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to not be a part of my life."

"You don't have to be scared of ever losing me, Q. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, even if you don't want me to be." Sam chuckles. "I don't think you know, but it's impossible for me to _not _love you."

She giggles, stepping closer and this time, it was her that closes the gap between them and presses her lips against his. She smiles against his lips when his arms snaked around her waist. He deepens the kiss for a while before pulling away, burying his head on her neck, breathing her in, never wanting to let go.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He murmurs in her neck.

"I love you too."

...

They go on a date the next day - their 'first official just got back together' date, according to Sam. Quinn prepares for this date, calling Brittany and Santana to go shopping with her. They agree and they spent almost four hours at the mall, Quinn trying to find the perfect dress. Her two best friends tried to get Quinn to tell them why she needs a new dress, but everytime they tried asking, Quinn either walks away from them or just smiles before shaking her head at them.

They insist on helping Quinn get ready - they've long figured out that she's going on a date, though they still don't know who's taking her on a date. The main reason that they offered to help with the preparation was not because of Quinn - because, seriously, Quinn looks like an angel or a goddess even without make up. They offered so that they could see for themselves who the lucky bastard was.

Still, Brittany did her hair and Santana did her make up, The dress she had found was a dark blue, strapless dress that falls just above her knees. It was simple, not very elegant and Quinn hopes that Sam will like it. She pairs it off with a pair of five-inched white Louis Vuitton heels that her mom got her for her birthday last year.

"Do I look okay?" She asks her best friends as she twirls in front of the mirror.

"Yeah." Brittany grins at her. "You look amazing, Q."

"Q, you could go out in sweats and have zero make up on and you'll still look flawless." Santana comments, giving her best friend a thumbs up.

"You guys can go now." Quinn murmurs.

"Oh, hell no!" Santana snaps, giggling. "We did not come here just to help you get ready. We came here to see who your date is." Just then, there was a knock on her door. "Oh, perfect timing. The lucky bastard is here." She said with a smirk before she nods at Brittany to open the door.

_Lucky. _The thought crosses Quinn's mind and she unconsciously smiled. _Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend._

"Sam!" Brittany squeals before launching herself into Sam's arms. Sam, although surprised, was able to catch Brittany. Santana turns to Quinn with an even wider smirk on her lips before walking to where Brittany and Sam were, the two finally breaking apart.

"Well, if it isn't Sammy Evans?" Santana smirks at him as well, taking in his appearance. "You clean up good."

"Uhh.. Blaine and Artie helped." Sam states, somewhat uncomfortably.

"So, you and Quinn, huh?" He scratches the back of his neck as he nods. Just then, he catches a glimpse of Quinn and his breath hitches. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"Hey." Sam smiles at her, moving closer to her, ignoring Santana and Brittany now. "You look beautiful." She blushes at that and Sam grins even more.

"Well, you look handsome." She smiles at him. He takes a step forward and kisses her on the cheek.

"Okay, you two kids." Santana interrupts. Both Sam and Quinn turned to her. "You can go have your date now. Trouty, I want her home not later than one, okay? Britt and I will stay here. And Q, we want details when you get back."

Brittany and Santana grins at them before shoving them out of the apartment, with Brittany yelling _Have fun! _from inside.

...

They take a walk at Central Park after dinner.

The dinner was wonderful and just everything they both imagined it to be. Sam comments that the bread sticks at Breadstix are so much better than the bread sticks in New York. They talked about anything and everything and just had a good time in general. After eating their dinner and Sam paid the bill, - because someone told him that _'A gentleman always pays on the first date'_ \- he suggested taking a walk and somehow they ended up in Central Park.

They were by the lake when Sam halted, pulling Quinn back towards him.

"What?" She smiles up at him.

"You look beautiful." He whispers.

"You've said that like ten times now."

"Doesn't mean it's any less true." He grins upon seeing her blush.

"Sam..."

"So, hey, I found something yesterday." She looks at him curiously and he takes her right hand in his before pulling out something from his left jean pocket. It's a ring - more specifically, it's a promise ring, the very same one he gave her in high school.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it on your drawer yesterday, you know, before I went home."

"You left my place this morning." Quinn pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, but I found it yesterday." Sam gives her a cheeky smile. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" She whispers, eyes glued to the ring he was holding.

"I know technically we are together - but I still want to ask..." Sam tilts her head so that she's looking straight at him. "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You are such a dork." She giggles, shaking her head as Sam places the ring on her right ring finger.

"So?" He looks at her hopeful and that's when she realized that she haven't answered yet.

"You're silly." She kisses him quickly. "It's a maybe." She grins when his eyes widened at her.

"What?" He basically whines. "Quinn..."

She rolls her eyes playfully at him.

"Yes, I will be you girlfriend." He lets out a sigh before eliminating the space between them and kissing her deeply.

"We should probably head back.." Quinn says when they pulled away. "It's almost one and I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany's still waiting for us to return."

He chuckles, wrapping at arm around his waist as they start making their way back to Quinn's place. He kisses her after he walks her home, because this time, _it was a date._

...

When Sam and Quinn walked in, hands intertwined at their next get together dinner at Kurt and Blaine's, it was Kurt who first took notice.

"Oh my! Ken and Barbie are back together!" He squeals in excitement, making everyone stop what they were previously doing. They gathered around the 'new' couple, asking them numerous questions about how they got back together and it takes Santana yelling at all of them for them to stop and go back to preparing for dinner.

It was in the middle of their dinner and conversations when the topic of Sam and Quinn was brought back up by Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Finally, after all these years!" Rachel gushed, smiling warmly at the couple.

"It was just a matter of time..." Santana comments, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. "...Everyone was just waiting for you guys to 'fess up to each other."

"Wait, you guys were expecting this to happen?" Quinn asks, glancing around to see matching smirks on all their friends' faces.

"Of course, my dear." Kurt pipes up. "In fact, we basically planned it to happen."

"Yeah, Quinn. Why do you think we almost always bailed on our plans the last minute?" Brittany asks.

"What?" Sam asks. "So, Quinn was right. You were bailing on purpose."

"It was all part of the plan." Mercedes gives them a grin.

"Why do you think Tina and Mike asked for you guys to sing Lucky?" Artie asks them, not really expecting an answer. "They were in on it as well."

"Yeah." Santana nods at Artie's statement. "It's just a bonus that Chang and Chang loved your version of Lucky."

"Like I said, Sam, everybody's been rooting for you two." Blaine comments, patting Sam at the back.

"Let's make a toast.." Rachel claps her hands as she gestures for Mercedes to fill everyone's glasses with wine. Once that is done, the petite brunette raised her glass up. "To Ken and Barbie, to Sam and Quinn. Cheers!"

...

"Hey!" Quinn exclaims happily, stepping inside the classroom. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey." He answers, not even turning to face her. His gaze was still set on something above him. "I've been here mostly. Just staring."

She giggles, walking closer and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I hope you know now which one is Venus and which is Mars." She whispers into his ear and giggles once more when he turned to give her an incredulous look. He scoffs at her before staring up at the planets again.

"That one's Mars, planet of war." Sam points out. "That one is Venus, planet of love."

"Good." He could feel her nod from behind him. She pulled away afterwards and he groans, already missing her warmth. He spins around and catches her arm when he saw that she was about to walk away.

"What?" He doesn't say anything, just stares at her. God, those damn eyes.

"Lor Menari."

"Sam." She rolls her eyes, hitting him on his shoulder with her free arm. "Come on. Everybody's already at the courtyard."

Quinn clutches his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together before she started pulling him towards the door. Sam, however, made no effort whatsoever to move. In fact, he was resisting Quinn's attempt to leave the classroom.

"Wait."

"What?" Quinn groans, pulling her hand away from Sam's to place them on her hips. She arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something.

She gasped when Sam suddenly got down on one knee, a small white box on his hand and a sweet smile etched on his face. She could tell he was nervous though, because his hands were shaking slightly.

"I gave you this promise ring a few years back." He stares up at her and gives him a grin when she started shaking her head in amusement. "I found it on the bedside table the other day."

"So that's why you took so long and I found you lingering on the front of my room." She mused.

"Why weren't you wearing it?"

"Sam, I was cleaning it the day you, Blaine and Kurt decided to drop by my house and I was going to get it so I could wear it when I found you standing in front of my room. But when I went in to get it, it was gone. Hmm... _I wonder, _what happened?"

"When I gave you this promise ring, I _promised_ you that if you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy to move around. I _promise__d_ to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and say, "That dude's my boyfriend." I _promise__d_ to do all of those things without trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey."

"Oh my god, how the hell did you manage to still remember all that?" She shakes her head repeatedly, giggling. In reply, all he did was give her a cheeky grin. Quinn stepped closer and took the ring from the box, placing the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's a yes, by the way." Quinn takes hold of both his hands, pulling him up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now come on."

"I haven't asked anything yet."

"Sam, we're already together, remember? You don't really have to ask me anything."

"Uhh... Yeah, I do." Sam insists, pulling away from Quinn before taking a few steps away from her, kneeling down once again but this time, on his hand is a small red box which looks familiar - something that she saw once before, a time when Sam came to visit her in Yale. She gasps, hand covering her mouth, staring at him.

"I know we've only been back together for a year but I can honestly say that I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you." Sam sees the tears starting to form on her eyes and though, he wants nothing more than to reach up and wipe them away, he stayed in his spot, prepared to finish what he wanted to say.

"Sam.."

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you and I've proved to myself that I will never stop. The time we've spent apart was just downright frustrating and I have always longed for the day when I get to hold you in my arms again and call you mine again. You told me you just wanted me to be happy, and I am. I'm only ever truly happy when I am _with you_, Quinn. And now, all the promises I've made when I gave you that promise ring still applies but here's more: I promise to do everything I can to make you happy..." By now, Sam had stood up and walked closer to where Quinn currently was, tears starting to drop down her beautiful face.

"And I promise to love you for the rest of my life because you, Quinn Fabray, are the only one who can make me truly happy." He takes her hand and she automatically gives a light squeeze.

"Now, I'm hoping you'll say yes..." Sam chuckles, just to get some of his nerves out. "...Because I recall you telling me once that you will say yes when I ask."

Quinn tears her eyes away from his penetrating gaze.

"You haven't -"

"Quinn Fabray..." He uses one of his hands - the one not holding the box - to tilt her face upwards to that she would look him in the eye. He lets out a deep, nervous sigh before flashing her a smile. "...Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Her breath hitches and she couldn't find her words. Just like all those years ago, except this time, it's real. She didn't just accidentally find the box and the question wasn't hypothetical. _This is real. _This is real and this is happening and although, her mind's pretty much blank right now - with his eyes set on her - she utters the first word that crosses her mind.

"Yes." She barely whispers before he places the ring on her left ring finger, on top of her promise ring and pulled her in for a kiss.

**.the end.**

**A/N: Hah! Out of all the three parts, this is the longest one. Woohoo! Again, I did not plan on this being this long but I just couldn't delete some parts of this story.**

**Finally, a HAPPY ENDING! HOORAAAY! It was always my goal to end this third part on a happy note - I think Sam and Quinn has suffered through enough without each other on the first two stories, don't you think? Haha. So, I really really do hope you guys enjoyed this, I hope you guys liked this.**

**And please, leave me a review. Tell me what your thoughts and opinions about this third part. :)**

**My apologies again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried my best. Please, again, leave a review.**

**FABREVANS FOREVER OTP! FABREVANS FOREVER! Love you guys. xx**


End file.
